


A Heart Torn in Fourths

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: April Fools, Drama, F/M, Light Angst, love square, this was done for April Fools sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin's heart is torn not in two, not in three, but in four different directions. Azura tries to help her as best as she can, but ultimately, Corrin has to decide for herself where her heart truly lies.</p><p>As hard as it already seems, it's more difficult than any choice she could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Torn in Fourths

Corrin lies on her bed, her arm draped over her forehead. A sigh escapes her lips, and she rolls over and buries her face in her pillow.

A knock sounds at her door, and she lets out a loud “Mm-hmm” to signal the person to come inside--it’s Azura, judging by the humming. The songstress giggles, then sits beside her dearest friend.

“Still can’t decide, can you?” she says.

Corrin moans and shakes her head against the pillow. “Azura,” she mutters, freeing her mouth by tilting her face. Her hands clench in the sheets. “My heart is being torn.”

“In two?”

“No.”

Azura stiffens, her voice coming out more careful and hard. “Three?”

“Four,” Corrin admits, curling her body a little.

The songstress is silent for a moment. “I know you’ve been...zealous lately, about all this. But having your heart torn in  _ four _ directions? Such is the material of only novels...and even then, the worst,” she adds in a mutter.

“I  _ know _ , Azura,” the dragon princess bemoans. She rolls over, but can’t quite meet her friend’s eye. “Can’t you tell how embarrassed and ashamed I am about this?”

“It’s all right.” Azura pats her hair. “You should take your time in deciding. Perhaps at dinner you’ll have a chance to make up your mind.”

“But it’s a family dinner tonight.” Her cheeks heat up. “I don’t want everyone to be there in case I…”

Azura giggles. “Everything will be just fine. Just take your time.”

“Well...if you think everything will be okay,” Corrin mutters. Her friend’s smile reassures her, and her lips curl up a little.

()()()

Since their two families joined together, Corrin and Azura make it a point to organize family dinners. They wanted to make it simple at first, but somehow it always turns into a bit of a mess--the table full of food from both Nohr and Hoshido, perhaps strewn about by the end of it all; Leo and Takumi agreeing wholeheartedly about some things but arguing about others; poor, shy Sakura being bombarded by Elise’s chatter; Hinoka and Camilla getting along surprisingly well as they watched over their siblings, and much the same with Ryoma and Xander.

Everything was always quite boisterous, though.

The table is round; somehow, all the women end up on one side and the men are on the other, aside from Corrin--she is stuck between Leo and Takumi, with Xander and Ryoma on the outer sides. The princess fists her napkin and sends Azura a distressed look as the first course is brought out; the songstress smiles and nods at her reassuringly.

Takumi fidgets beside Corrin. He glances at her, his cheeks tinged pink. He grabs a chunk of pineapple from a plate and holds it out to her. “Would you like some?” he asks, but it’s more like a bark even though he's trying his best to be nice.

She smiles at him, a small flush settling on her face. “Thank you, Takumi,” she says, then takes the pineapple from him.

She shoves the sweet fruit into her mouth. 

Takumi stiffens, his lips pursing together in a straight line. “U-uh, you like pineapple, huh?”

A small moan escapes her and she licks her lips. “I love it,” she says between ravenous, devouring chomps.

A bead of sweat runs down Takumi’s neck, and he looks away.

Leo gathers his own fruit onto his plate before he gives a smooth smile and holds a tomato out toward her. “Would you like one?”

Her eyes light up. “Of course!” she says, snatching it from his hand, causing him to reel back slightly in surprise.

Corrin takes a sharp knife and stabs into the tomato, slicing into it with gusto. Leo edges away slightly as she bites hard into the first slice before cramming the rest into her mouth. Bits of juice run down her chin, red like watery blood, and Leo actually shudders before looking away.

After finishing the two delicious fruits, Corrin is too preoccupied with thoughts of the upcoming entrees to notice her younger brothers shifting uncomfortably.

Her heart soars at first, but then immediately drops when the entrees are put into the middle of the table. She pouts.

Xander notices immediately. “Is something the matter, little princess?”

A shy smile curls her lips and she plays with her napkin. “I would like both, but I don’t want to make myself too full…”

Xander chuckles. He takes his fork and picks a small steak from the platter and puts it on a plate, then hands it to her. “Start small, perhaps? But this should taste just like home, little princess--maybe you’ll want more of it instead.”

Corrin’s eyes light up, and a bit of drool sparkles at the corner of her mouth. She leans over and takes the plate from him faster than he can comprehend, then cuts into it with her knife in one fell swoop and stuffs the meat onto her tongue. She chews furiously, heedless of Xander’s growing horror at her lack of manners and overzealous love for the steak. She finishes it within mere minutes, swallowing the last bit with a glaze of happiness over her eyes--quickly replaced by disappointment at the sudden disappearance of the food.

“Are you still hungry?” Ryoma asks, so far too caught up in conversation with the other siblings to notice the goings-on at his half of the table. He extends a plate of lobster and butter over toward Corrin. She licks her lips and sets the plate on top of her empty one before taking one claw in her hand and ripping the appendage from the shellfish. Ryoma flinches at the sound, but Corrin doesn’t notice; instead, she puts the open joint of the lobster to her lips and sucks the delicious juice from the claw, murmuring happily. She does the same to the other claw before breaking out the lobster crackers and further tearing into the meaty treat.

When all is eaten, she pats her full tummy happily and licks the excess taste from her lips. She knows she’ll only have a little while before the stomach pains kick in from eating so much, but damn, was the food all so delicious.

“You, uh, seemed to enjoy dinner tonight,” Takumi says, rubbing his neck.

“Quite the appetite,” Leo comments, his too-pale cheeks betraying his nervousness.

Xander nods, seeming lost for words.

Ryoma eyes the leftover scraps of lobster shells on her plate, not a bit of meat left on them. “A-are you full, Corrin?”

“Yes,” she says, blissfully content for the moment.

Azura waves her hand from across the table, catching Corrin’s attention. “Which was your favorite?”

Corrin freezes.

Her elbows hit the table and she holds her head in her hands. She stares at the tablecloth unseeingly. “I-I still can’t decide,” she whimpers.

Azura laughs. “Just wait until dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> rated M for food porn/torture
> 
> happy april fools, ya fool


End file.
